What Happens When a Werewolf Imprints on a 2yo?
by Quileute Princess
Summary: Original title wouldn't fit! It was 'Ever Wondered What Happens When a Werewolf Imprints on a 2 Year Old' My first fanfic is a story about the developing relationship of Quil and Claire. Rated M for future lemons! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ever wondered what happens when a werewolf imprints on a 2 year old?

**Chapter 1**

Claire's P.O.V.

"Claire! Come on we've got to go, we're gonna be late!"

Hehe he sounds so cute when he stresses out, that's Quil my super strong, super healing, super hot werewolf, and I say mine because that's exactly what he is, ever since he imprinted on me when I was 2. Sounds weird right? Imprinting on a two year old, but there's no need for you guys to worry, Quil's never seen me in a romantic way, even now that I'm 17 and 10 months old and desperate for him to want me as much as I want him!

"Claire I'm serious, get your butt down here now before I go all wolfy on you!"

Hehe I wish you would go all wolfy on me Quil! Probably in a different way than you're implying though.

"I'm coming now, jeez Quil keep your fur on" I reached the top of the stairs.

"What were you doing up there? Nessie and Alice are gonna have my guts for garters if I don't get you there on time"

"Just making myself pretty for all the hot guys Alice has invited to the party" I gave him a cheeky wink as I attempted a seductive descent down.

"That's it, I don't care how bad that place stinks I'm helping Jacob chaperone! And what the hell are you wearing?"

I had to stifle a giggle, even with all the recipes she taught me, playing my wolf to make sure I got just what I wanted was the best thing my aunt Emily has ever taught me, even if it only works on certain levels of the non-romantic nature. Yeah, I know it's mean to wind him up like that but I'm a teenage girl desperately trying to get the attention of my crush of the past 2 years! He's over reacting about my clothes anyway, yeah my skirt is pretty short but my top half is classily covered up, my long legs have always been my best assets.

"Oh Quil stop whining, all of the Cullens are going to be there plus Jake and Seth so no guy is going to get very far at molesting me before he gets his hands snapped off!" Quil looked like he was going to explode if I pushed him any further, he is so insanely overprotective that I would have gone insane if I didn't enjoy having him as my personal bodyguard so much.

"Besides, I quite like my dress, don't you?" I asked with a bite of my bottom lip and a little pout that I know gets him every time.

"Err…yeah…it's lovely Claire-bear but…but…you don't know what these guys…are going to be thinking when they see you" His voice had softened slightly but I had to choke back a giggle watching Quil stumble for words, he was always so careful with not saying anything that could land him in a position like this, the poor guy must have noticed my childish crush and is desperate for me to get over it.

"And you do?"

"Edward does," he answered with a wink and a cheeky smile, god I loved that smile.

"Quick thinking buddy but that's not what I asked" He wasn't getting away with it that easily.

Quil sighed in defeat, "I'm a guy, I know what guys think and we're not that difficult to read"

I decided to leave it there before I became too obvious and made a fool out of myself. Quil grabbed me a jacket, moaning about how I was going to catch a death in my dress and then we jumped into his car. As I sat down my dress rode up slightly to show the upper half of my thighs, yet as much as I wanted him to notice me I wasn't planning on degrading myself so I quickly pulled the jacket over my legs suddenly thankful for it and prayed that he hadn't noticed, but out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw him blush and maybe even heard the slightest catch in his breathing.

-

The drive to the Cullen's house was pretty quiet after my unplanned flash of leg; I was still too embarrassed to look at Quil who was obviously suffering equally.

Alice had lit up the route to the house in her usual manner of millions of white lights, so it was easily found. When we pulled up outside I could here the music pumping and I was suddenly bubbling with excitement, I love parties! I quickly said goodbye to Quil, rushing before he could stop me to lay down his rules and was quite smug with myself when I managed to escape.

"Oh and Claire" Arggg, he'd rolled down his window.

"Yes Quil?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Be careful when you sit down in that dress."

Damn, I knew he'd noticed.

He had rolled the window up and driven off before I could utter a reply so I turned round and made my way into the party. Inside, the house was decorated like a Las Vegas nightclub (or how I imagined a Las Vegas nightclub to look like anyway) and even though I was expecting it from Alice I found myself awe struck.

"Claire! You made it finally!" I heard Nessie shout enthusiastically from the other side of the room. Nessie had been my best mate ever since the Cullens moved back to Forks 2 years ago incognito (Bella had taken a special effects make up course in order to make her family look naturally older and had convinced them to return for a few years). Ness and me just clicked straight away, probably because of the bond we both had with a werewolf since we were infants. But Jake and Ness had fallen in love and got married 5 years ago. All right for some.

Nessie was making her way over to me, obviously struggling to keep walking at a normal human pace.

"Hey Nessie! I see Alice as been up to her usual tricks again, the house looks amazing."

"Well, you know Alice" she said with a sigh.

I did indeed and she had probably had Nessie and the rest of the Cullens decorating the house all day.

"So what did I miss?" I asked her

"Is Quil gone?" She scanned the room, no doubt using her freaky half vampire senses to answer her own question.

"Yes...why?" I asked suspiciously

"Well Shane has been asking about you like every 10 minutes, I think he wants to ask you out or something" She smiled her cheeky grin at me. Uh oh was all I could think, if Quil gets wind of this I'll be dragged out of the party before I can say "full moon", I'd have to avoid Shane like the plague tonight.

"Hey Claire, wow you look amazing."

Damn, too slow, why does that keep happening to me tonight? I turned to the side to see Shane's face. He was my science lab partner, and not to mention one of the hottest guys in school.

"Hey Shane, how are you?" I asked looking up from under my eyelashes, I didn't mean to flirt I just couldn't help it, I knew Quil would have Jake keeping tabs on me (that's if he isn't hiding outside himself) and I was sure he would have to start getting jealous eventually.

"All the better for seeing you" Shane said with a smile that probably would have melted me if I wasn't so hung up over Qu- No I'm not going to think of him tonight and let this stupid crush ruin things for me. I have to accept eventually that my imprint is supposed to be nothing more than a friend, and get over it.

I smiled back at Shane sweetly, feeling my cheeks redden at his compliment.

"You wanna dance with me?" He asked me cautiously.

I couldn't refuse; he was one of the rare genuine nice hot guys.

"Sure" I said enthusiastically.

He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor, which was already filling up nicely with couples. His hand felt nice and warm, not the hot feel of Quil that had my heart racing every time he touched me, but a nice human warm.

Rosalie, Nessie's werewolf-hating vampire aunt had recently learnt to dj and was playing the music at the party tonight; when she saw me dancing with Shane she unsubtly changed the upbeat rn'b music to something much more slow (probably to wind up Jake and the rest of the werewolves) and Shane pulled me closer to him, putting his hands gently on my waist. Uh oh I thought, there was nowhere for me to put my hands except for round his neck and this was way closer than I was planning to get to Shane tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever wondered what happens when a werewolf imprints on a 2 year old?

**Chapter 2  
**

Quil's P.O.V.

Once I'd dropped off Claire, Sam called and asked Embry and me to run patrol around Forks; we had just finished our shift and were passing the Cullen's house on our way back. I'd been worrying about Claire at that damn party all night and I was starting to really annoy Embry.

_She'll be fine man, Jake's there to keep an eye on her._

Yeah I knew that but I also know that it doesn't take much for Jake to be distracted by Nessie and take his eye off the ball. I had to phase, just to have a quick peek inside and check everything was ok.

_She won't thank you for it Quil._

_Get out of my head Embry. _I ran off to phase.

He was only trying to be rational but he didn't understand how _irrational_ imprinting was. I'd been looking out for Claire since she was 2, going through all the stages of nanny to brother to best friend, now she was practically all grown up, 2 months away from her 18th birthday and was becoming quite sexually aware, flirting with guys and picking up on anything I said that could be construed as something else. It was so confusing; when she got to this stage she was supposed to magically fall in love with _me_, or so the legends go anyway; instead I seemed to be the only guy she wasn't interested in, if it kept going like this she would soon have a new boyfriend and I'd get pushed further and further out of her life. Sam and Emily had said it would pass and our time as a couple would come but I'm not so sure, maybe my imprint was different, maybe she would never want to be more than friends.

I had tried to come to terms with this fact but I was struggling badly, I couldn't help but want Claire as more then just my best friend, she had grown into one amazing young lady with such a beautiful mind and a killer body. When she appeared on the stairs in that dress today I was sure the Cullens could hear my heart racing all the way back in Forks.

I got dressed quickly (I had already planned ahead and packed appropriate clothing) and made my way over to the house.

What the hell?! Ok now I wish I hadn't bothered! I'd looked through the window and all I could see was _my_ Claire slow dancing with some scumbag that had his hands all over her! I'm going to tear this kid to pieces!

"Oh hey Quil, I wondered where that extra stench was coming from. What are you doing here?" Emmett, one of the Cullen vampires was cool with Jake and me and was as friendly as a vampire can be to his sworn enemy but I wasn't in the mood for his banter. I nodded over to him but kept on route to the dance floor. That was until Jake intercepted me anyway.

"Whoa, not so fast Quil, Esme wouldn't like it so much if you tore her house down and spilt human blood all over the place". He started laughing as he envisioned the scene but choked it back when he saw the expression on my face. I was reeling in anger and the proximity of Claire was the only thing stopping me from phasing there and then.

Jake pulled me outside and got Jasper to give him a hand at calming me down.

"That's funny, I can feel waves of jealousy coming from _you_ and a huge amount of awkwardness and longing coming from _Claire_." Jasper stated.

What the hell?! Was this blood-sucker trying to calm me down or sentence the guy in there to death?! Feeling my anger heighten Jasper went back to work with his freaky vampire powers, but not before adding that he didn't think that Claire was longing for the guy she was _dancing_ with.

What did that mean? Who _was_ she longing for? It couldn't be me, she didn't even know I was there but why else would Jasper say that? Don't even go there Quil, It's not worth the heartache.

Eventually I was calm enough to go inside, I wasn't going to let Claire see how jealous I was and start distancing herself from me. Jake didn't trust me to behave though and remained close to my side.

"Hey Claire-bear" Ha as much as I hated embarrassing Claire I couldn't miss the opportunity to put this punk off of her. Not that a cute name would work when she looks so damn _hot_…quit it Quil get a grip.

"Quil! What are you doing here?" The object of my imprinting asked with a huge smile on her face. Damn, why did she have to look so happy to see me-"and do you have to call me that in front of my friends? It's embarrassing." She tried to sound annoyed but she just looked cute.

"'Claire-bear' I like that, it's almost as cute as you." The kid all over Claire replied, giving her a wink and a cheesy smile that turned my stomach. How dare he use _my_ nickname fore her! I let out a low growl I just couldn't contain and he looked up at me noticing I was pissed off and not about to leave.

"Erm hey, I'm Shane, nice to meet you" The scumbag put his hand out for me to shake. I just looked at it and carried on speaking to Claire as if he wasn't there.

"I told you I was gonna help chaperone; what you dancing with this shrimp for anyway? Do the rest of the guys here all stink of dogs or something?" She couldn't help but laugh at our private joke, clearly pissing Shane off in the process.

Claire was quick to ease the kid's irritation, "I'm sorry Shane that was a private joke, Quil just has a really dry sense of humour" She said pouring on her usual charm with the guys. Hell I could rip that bastards head off.

"That's cool, I may be the shrimp but I'm dancing with the girl" He winked at her again then turned to look at me with the most disgustingly smug grin.

"_Were_ dancing with the girl, but now I've arrived you can fuck off" I gave him a look that could kill 10 men his size and felt Jake and Seth move in behind me to emphasize my desire for his departure.

"Quil! That wasn't fair, I like him" She pouted but couldn't hold back a smile, god I loved that smile.

I couldn't help but shift closer to her, puting my hands on her small waist, "Sure you did Claire-bear, pft, Shane, what kind of a name is that anyway?" I said pulling her closer to dance…perhaps a little to close.

Her breath caught in her throat and her cheeks blushed the most beautiful red, she looked away from me, avoiding eye contact, "I like his name, it reminds me of some sexy southern cowboy" She didn't sound at all convincing but I was making her uncomfortable so I regrettably took a step back, allowing more space between us.

"Oh please, he didn't look like he'd done an ounce on manual labour his whole life"

"What's up with you anyway? You're always so protective over me when it comes to other guys. I don't get it Quil they can't _all_ be bad guys." She turned her gaze back to me, looking me straight in the eyes and I knew she could see straight through me. She was searching for something.

What was I supposed to say? Because the law of imprinting says you're _mine_ and I don't want any dirty little shrimp with his hands all over you. No, so I settled with,

"They _are_ all bad guys where you're concerned, I'm your best friend and I don't want anything to hurt you." Arg why did I have to say best friend!

"So what am I supposed to do Quil? Stay single forever, because as far as you're concerned the only guy that won't hurt me is you".

"And the rest of the pack" I added quickly.

"Oh ok so I can go out with Embry?"

"NO…I mean…er…do you _want_ to go out with Embry?"

She chuckled then, "No, I don't want to go out with _Embry_, I _want_ to go out wi-"

"Quil! We gotta go Sam needs us" Dammit, Jake always has such great timing!

"What for?! Is it important?" I asked showing my annoyance

Jake, picking up on my tone looked at Claire and answered warily "Er yea, the thing we were…erm _tracking_ is back"

I swore lightly under my breath "ok lets go, bye Claire" I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

I didn't want to go but I had to, but not before warning Shane the Shrimp that if he touches her again I'll rip his head off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever wondered what happens when a werewolf imprints on a 2 year old?

**Chapter 3**

Claire's P.O.V.

Ok I had just been wayyy too close to telling Quil how badly I wanted to be with him, I still haven't quite figured out if I'm glad that Jake cut in at that specific moment or sad, but unfortunately because of their vamp problem I'm lying in bed at 3 in the morning, still wide awake having spent the whole night worrying about them. It must be bad if it's taken them this long. What if something's happened to Quil? I was suddenly filled with dread, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

I jumped at a knock on my window. Oh thank god! It was my gorgeous and extremely handsome werewolf.

"Quil!" I shouted with a little too much enthusiasm, while running into his strong, warm arms, "I was so worried about you, what took you so long?!" My worry turning into annoyance.

"The little bastard decided to play games with us, don't worry though kid he's all taken care of now" Arg why did he call me kid? Hasn't he noticed that I'm practically all woman now, with breasts and all.

He had one of his hands on the small of my back while the other rubbed soothing circles on my back…well, they were supposed to be soothing but they just sent bolts of electricity all through my body, making every inch of me tingle. Having him this close but not to be completely touching was torture, I stepped closer to him, unable to stop myself.

My head nuzzled into his hard chest as I inhaled his yummy, manly, woodsy smell; my breasts were toughing his bare chest now and as my hands slid up his back I could feel my nipples harden. I was only wearing a thin t-shirt with no bra underneath and so he must have been able to feel it too. My suspicions were confirmed when not long after he stepped back, gently but abruptly breaking our embrace, not however before letting out what sounded like a small growl in the back of his throat.

I felt the loss of his warmth immediately and was suddenly aware that the only thing I was wearing on my bottom half was a pair of lacy French knickers. I looked up at Quil and watched as his eyes slowly looked over me. He was looking in my eyes now and neither of us could speak.

Quil's P.O.V.

If it was for any other reason I would have murdered Jake for breaking up my dance with Claire, she had been about to tell me who she wanted to be with in the pack and I was about to go rip his head off.

The lone vampire had had us running in circles for hours before we finally ensnared him and I was exhausted. I missed Claire like crazy though and I couldn't go back to my apartment before checking up on her.

I ran over to her house as fast as my wolf legs could carry me (which was pretty fast) and made my assent up her house to her window. If she was asleep I would have watched over her for a few minutes and then left, but she was sat up in bed wide-awake and looking rather anxious. I knocked on her window, concerned for what had made her so worried.

"Quil!" she shouted enthusiastically…very enthusiastically, while running straight into my arms, "I was so worried about you, what took you so long?!" her worry turning into irritation.

"The little bastard decided to play games with us, don't worry though kid he's all taken care of now" Ha she's far from a kid, I hadn't failed to noticed that she had grown into quite the temptress. Her breasts had developed into perfectly formed peeks, not too small and not too large; her legs went on for days and then there was her perfectly round bu-

She cut off my train of thought stepping closer to me, resulting in my temporary breathing malfunction. Her beautiful head nuzzled into my chest and I lowered mine in order to inhale her sweet scent; her breasts were toughing my bare chest now and as her soft hands slid up my back I could feel her nipples harden against me. She was only wearing a thin t-shirt and evidently had no bra on, resulting in them not being the only things to stiffen. I stepped away for her before she could feel my arousal, immediately feeling the loss of having her so close. I hoped to god that she didn't hear the small growl that I couldn't help but release.

I looked over her then, fast aware that the only thing she was wearing on her bottom half was a pair of lacy French knickers. She looked up at me and saw me giving her the once over, our eyes caught and I couldn't tear them away from her.

"Quil…" She said biting her bottom lip.

Oh my god, you have to leave Quil, leave _now_ before you embarrass yourself and ruin your friendship forever.

"I've got to go, it's past 3 in the morning, we both need to sleep"

"Quil, don't go…please" Oh man, I didn't want to go but if I stayed I didn't know if I could control myself. This imprinting thing has become too strong for me to resist.

"I'm sorry Claire I've got to"

Before she could reply I had turned round and jumped out of her window.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever wondered what happens when a werewolf imprints on a 2 year old?

**Chapter 4**

Claire's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning feeling more than a little moody, Quil had just left last night without so much as a bye and I was not happy about it. Yeah fair enough I might have been getting a _little_ close for comfort but a _hug_ from your best friend did no way deserve the coldness of his swift exit. I have tried to deal with this crush and just be friends but I don't think I can take this anymore, one touch from Quil and I just can't help myself. Arggg!

I left my room not bothering to get changed and stomped down the stairs into the kitchen. I was so irritated from last night that I didn't even notice Emily had Embry and Seth round for breakfast. Shit.

So there I was, standing in full view of 2 of Quil's best mates in a thin t-shirt and my lacy black French knickers.

"Fucking hell Claire, no wonder Quil's so possessive over you when this is what he's been hiding away!" Embry shouted. Always the gentlemen.

I don't know what was worse, Embry's jibe or seeing Seth sat there with his mouth hanging open. My aunt Emily just looked sympathetic.

"Oh god! You tell anyone about this and I swear to god I'll burn your little black book Embry!" That wiped the smile off his face.

"Claire you know that's not fair! The minute we phase the whole pack's gonna know." Emily swatted him around the head with her spatula.

Oh. My. God. This is not happening. "Great. I'm going to get changed."

I turned and walked back up the stairs. When I got to my room I grabbed my wash things and headed into the bathroom, what I needed right now was a good shower to calm me down.

Except the warmth from the water only reminded me of Quil's touch last night and I started to think of things I really shouldn't be with my aunt and two of my surrogate brothers downstairs. So I shut off the water and got out.

Still feeling rather embarrassed about being caught in my knickers this morning I decided to go with virginal white underwear this morning, well the lace wasn't exactly innocent but it was the best I could do. I pulled on a pretty white summer dress and was about to make my way down the stairs when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey wolf-girl" It was Nessie.

"Hey Ness, how's it going?"

"Good thanks Claire, Nicola just called and wanted to know if we fancied helping her with her science assignment" Nicola was Ness' annoying lab partner who seemed to constantly crave attention. I wasn't her biggest fan.

"Er Ness you know how I feel about her, do I really have to be there?"

"Ohhh come on Claire! We have to get started on our science projects soon anyway…and I was thinking you could invite Shane" Hmm, now there was an idea. Nessie always knew the right things to say to get me to cave in.

"Rrrrr ok then! But I refuse to speak to her anymore than necessary."

"Woooo! Thanks Claire, meet you at yours in an hour?"

There was no going back now, "sure, see you then."

"Cool! Byeeeee."

I had better go brush my hair and put some make-up on.

-

They arrived about an hour later (Nessie took after her Dad and was never late if she could help it), she'd dragged Jake with her so he could chill in the kitchen with the other wolf-guys; Nicola came with them and Shane arrived shortly after. We had been working on and off for the last couple of hours but Shane was constantly trying to distract me, gently running patterns on my leg with his finger and whispering sweet things in my ear (unaware that most of the people in the room could hear him). Every so often when he said something about kissing me or going to find somewhere private Jacob would cough rather loudly. It was actually quite amusing watching Shane's face as he tried to work out if Jake had heard what he'd said or not. Not that Jake could talk, he was being equally distracting to Nessie.

I heard a car pull up outside and seemed to know immediately that it was Quil (some strange imprinting sense). A few seconds later he walked in the door, all 6'4" of him looking sexy as sin; I tried my hardest to act like I hadn't even noticed his presence but I couldn't help but look at him. He was wearing his jeans so low that I knew the rim of his boxers would be viable underneath his black t-shirt which hung so beautifully over his broad shoulders and wide chest; the sleeves of the t-shirt were tight and showed off his bulging biceps causing me to tingle in places I shouldn't be tingling at the sight of my best friend. Quil caught me looking at him and smiled at me as if I was the only person in the room, I couldn't resist giving him an equally wide smile in return but quickly noticed that Shane had stiffened beside me in irritation.

Quil's gaze followed mine and he looked as if he had suddenly realized that a vampire was in the room.

"What's he doing here?" He demanded, not hiding his disgust.

"Er Quil don't be rude, Shane, Ness and Nicola are here so we can start our science projects. Not that it's got anything to do with _you_. You don't even live here." I saw him flinch at my words and I did feel a little guilty, but seriously, what _was_ his problem?

"Well Claire, I'm only looking out for your best interests, and this little punk looks a little too close to you to be helping you concentrate on your studies." He did have a point.

Shane adjusted his proximity to me to a suitable distance, which according to Quil was about 3ft away before he greeted Ness, apologizing for the delay and introduced himself to Nicola; he then turned and made his way into the kitchen.

"Jeez Claire, what's up with that guy? How do you cope with him interfering in your life all the time?" Shanes question was probably reasonable after the way he'd just been treated but I still didn't like him slagging off Quil like that.

"He cares for me that's all, and he did kinda have a point" I heard a few sniggers coming from the kitchen. Shane was sulking now…pouting really wasn't attractive in a guy. I turned to face Ness who gave me a knowing smile and I blushed shamelessly. Great, now Nessie knew I had a crush on Quil Jake would find out about it soon enough and then the whole group would know.

I glanced over to Nicola hoping to see that she hadn't paid half as much attention to the situation as Nessie when I caught her gaping in awe at the kitchen. I followed her gaze to see it land on none other that Quil. Quil!

"Hey, I'm really thursty, anyone fancy a drink?" She asked without shifting her gaze from _my_ werewolf.

"I do! I'll go and get them!" almost shouting the words

"No no it's ok Claire, I'll go and get them"

"_No_ Nicola, It's _my_ house, I _insist_!" She was really annoying me now

"Really, it's fine, I want to go meet your other friends anyway." She turned to me and smiled innocently. As if. I had known this girl since kindergarten and if there was a half-decent male with a pulse around she'd go mark him as hers before anyone else had a chance. Well this time she picked the wrong guy.

I would give her two minutes to get a drink and that was it. Then I would go pounce.

"Calm down Claire" Ness whispered in my ear "She's a slut, and Quil obviously has more taste"

"Jake's in there remember"

"I'm getting kinda thirsty too"

"Ness as much as I dislike the girl you can't drink her blood in my house" I whispered super quietly in her ear.

"Oh please Claire, it would probably taste as nasty as the brussel sprouts mum made me try anyway" We both giggled at that but were interrupted by Nicola's plead for Quil to help her open a bottle of soda.

Ness and me exchanged a look of disgust before swiftly making our way to the kitchen. Poor Shane, he must have been rather confused.

When we reached the kitchen Nicola was leaning against the worktop tilting her body towards Quil and inching closer by the second. That was it. I rushed over to Quil as fast as I could without looking too desperate and wriggled into his lap. Nicola leaned back immediately but I made my warning clear in girl talk bye kissing him softly on the cheek "I missed you".

Confusion was written all over Quil's face and I had to nuzzle my head into his chest to hide my giggle. I looked over to Ness to see her sat in much the same position on Jake's lap, I saw her wink at Quil must have cottoned on because he wrapped his strong warm arms around me and kissed the top of my head "I missed you too Claire-bear".

I hoped Nicola had gotten the picture.

The next chapter is going to be much more Quil and Nessie...perhaps with a lemon too but you'll have to review if you want to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Ever wondered what happens when a werewolf imprints on a 2 year old?

Right i've just finished this chapter and i'm dying to post it so instead of waiting for reviews like i was planning to I'm trusting you guys to review afterwards! I've seen the hits so I know you're reading lol oh and I'm kinda nervous, this is my first lemon and let me let you it was a struggle to write between all of my blushes! I hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think!

Oh and i'm really bad at remembering to do this but everything you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer! The rest is mine :)

**Chapter 5**

Quil's P.O.V.

I hadn't been entirely sure what that had been all about but I guessed it had something to do with girls and marking their own territory; why Claire felt the need to do that with me I had no idea, I obviously only had eyes for her and even if I didn't, that Nicola girl was a well-known slut, much more Embry's type then mine. Not that Claire should be bothered who I like anyway; I'm only a friend to her something that she keeps making clear by inviting shrimp boy over.

All of her friends and the pack guys had left shortly after the girls' display and she'd avoided me all afternoon, baking with Emily and watching football with Sam. Since when did she watch football anyway?

After dinner Sam and Emily had gone out, they were taking their 3 three kiddies to see their grandma on Emily's side and wouldn't be back until the morning so I finally had Claire alone. She couldn't avoid me so easily now. Yet, she was sat so far away from me on the other side of the room that I knew I would get nowhere with her being this closed off to me. I decided to leave it until much later when she would be less alert and hopefully let her guard down.

I had to go run my shift for a couple of hours so I reluctantly left Claire watching T.V. I knew she'd be safe because I had Seth circling the house for me while I was gone, only he'd been rather guarded with his thoughts all night and I was starting to get suspicious.

_Is something up Seth? _I asked mentally.

_Erm, no why you ask? _He was obviously trying not to break his concentration because he went straight back reciting.

_Well you've been singing the alphabet for the last 2 hours._

_Erm…I like the alphabet. _It was more of a question than a statement and I started to get anxious about whatever it was he was hiding.

_All right Seth spill it._

_Theres nothing to spill really. _But it was too late; I'd forced him to think about it, and he had reveled that him and Embry had seen _my_ Claire the way only _I_ was supposed to see her! I let out a pained howl.

_It was an accident Quil, she didn't know we were there, don't freak out!_

I couldn't help the jealousy that I felt but Seth was right, it wasn't their fault. _I'm not going to freak out Seth but I swear to god if Embry ever thinks about her around me there is going to be hell to pay._

-

When I got back at 11pm I found Claire fast asleep on the sofa. My god she was beautiful, her face was mesmerizing; she had the most strikingly long eyelashes which framed her gorgeous brown eyes perfectly; she possessed the bone structure of a model now that she had lost the roundness of her childhood, and around her perfect small nose were her signature freckles. I could still remember her crying over them when she was 6, some stupid kids at school were obviously jealous and had made fun of them. I told her that they were nature's natural princess sparkles and that only true princesses possessed them, she'd loved that and had gone back to school telling all the kids that had insulted her.

She moved slightly in her sleep bringing me back to reality; her smooth, long, black hair was fanned out over the arm of the sofa as if she'd been restless in her sleep, framing her face beautifully; one of the straps on her sundress had fallen off of her delicate shoulder and I yearned to kiss the soft skin there.

Quil, _get_ a grip.

I walked over to where she slept, scooping her into my arms and carrying her up the stairs. I was careful not to disturb her but the sudden warmth of my arms stirred her awake.

"Quil?" She asked sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"I'm here Claire-bear" I lowered my head down to inhale the sweet scent of her hair.

"I really did miss you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Really?"

"Um hmm"

"How much?" It was an arrogant question but I needed to know.

"To the moon and back." Her cute reply had me chuckling quietly to myself; 'To the moon and back' was a game we used to play when she was younger. We would take it in turns telling each other how much we loved the other, measuring in distances getting bigger and bigger until one of us would say 'To the moon and back'.

"That's supposed to be how much you love me Claire-bear not how much you missed me."

She sighed, her eyes still closed, "I love you further than to the moon and back Quil." This time my heart just about stopped completely.

"What? What kind of love?", but it was too late, she was sound asleep again.

-

I had gotten her tucked snuggly into bed and had watched her sleep for a good hour before falling asleep myself on the floor next to her bed.

I was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of Claire fidgeting.

"Claire? You ok honey?"

"Yeah sorry Quil, I woke up, what are you doing down there?"

"I fell asleep before I made it downstairs to the sofa, you have a bad dream?"

"No, I often wake up at around this time, I don't know why but I always sleep better than usual when I go back to sleep."

Hmm, "that's funny"

"Why?" she asked warily

"Because I often finish my nightshift around this time and come check up on you"

"Really? You think I can sense you?" I nodded, smiling "Wow this imprinting stuff is crazy."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Talking of crazy…mind telling me what that was all about in the kitchen earlier?" I saw her stiffen.

"What what was about?" She attempted her 'innocent' voice and avoided all eye contact. She wasn't fooling me.

"Oh you know, just the little show you and Ness put on earlier in the kitchen"

Claire's P.O.V.

Dammit, I knew it was only a matter of time before he brought it up; I'd spent all afternoon avoiding it, why did I have to wake up now?! His gaze was burning into me and hesitating to answer the question was making it look worse.

"She was all over you." Dammit Claire what did you go and say that for?!

Quil's eyes widened in surprise and a huge grin spread across his face.

"No she wasn't, ok maybe a little but come on Claire, I'm supposed to be the possessive one." His eyes scanned mine,

"I didn't like it Quil, you don't know what she's like arg! And the way she looked at you!" Oh my god Claire just SHUT THE HELL UP! I could feel my cheeks flaming and he was laughing now,

"How did she look at me?"

"If you're going to laugh at me then this conversation is over Quil."

He was still smiling, "I'm not laughing at you Claire, just the madness of everything."

"What do you mean?" Shit, he's going to talk about my crush, probably tell me it could never happen.

"You were jealous of her right?" I couldn't answer, I couldn't even look him in the eye. He moved to sit on the bed next to me and clasped my face in his huge, warm hands "Claire, I've been trying to get you to notice me for months and all it took was for some girl to look at me in a certain way to provoke some sort of reaction?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Did I just hear him right or am I dreaming? I'm dreaming.

"This isn't real is it?"

"What?......Claire?" Confusion spread across his face.

"This is a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute."

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks and my eyes began to well up. Quil would never want me as anything more than a friend. Why was my mind playing these tricks on me?!

"Claire this isn't a dream."

"It is dammi-" Then his lips were on me, his heat consuming me as he kissed me deeply and passionately, making my head swell with desire and my heart threaten to burst out of my chest. He planted kisses all over my face and neck, kissing me completely senseless before drawing my face back to his and looking deep into my eyes and through to my soul.

"Claire, this is _not_ a dream, I _love_ you, I'm _in_ love with you." He softly tucked a stray strand of my hair behind me ear, "_please_ believe me." His eyes pleaded with me.

"You're…you're _in_ _love_ with me?" I stared at him in total shock and he looked at me with wary eyes,

"…yes…but if it's not what you want then it's o-"

Now it was my time to cut him off with a kiss that set us both on fire. I could feel he was stunned at first but he soon got over it, clasping my waist in his warm hands and lifting me onto his lap without breaking our kiss; his touch driving me crazy! I wrapped my hands around his neck and dove them into his hair, moaning into his mouth as he slid his hands up and down the sides of my waist.

I wanted to tell him, I _had_ to tell him how I felt incase this really was a dream and I woke up any minute. He was kissing down my neck, melting my every muscle,

"Quil…Quil I love you _so_ much, I'm _so_ in love with you."

-

Quil's P.O.V.

"Quil…Quil I love you _so_ much, I'm _so_ in love with you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I let out a huge moan and moved my lips back to hers, kissing her deeply and pulling her closer to me. My warmth along with the added fire of our passion was causing us both to sweat, her sent becoming more mesmerizingly potent and the windows began to steam up. The little sounds she was making were driving me crazy and I needed to feel more of her!

She was obviously thinking the same thing because she was tugging at the bottom of my top, trying to pull it off. I let go of her for a second, lifting my arms up for her to remove it. Then her hands were all over me, rubbing over my chest before planting kisses all over it. This girl was killing me, and what a way to die.

I reached my hands up her waist until my thumbs brushed the bottom of her breasts, her breath caught in her throat and she looked at me with raging desire in her eyes.

"Touch me Quil…_please_"

Her plea was all the affirmation I needed before I reached my hands up further and brushed my thumbs over her nipples; she let out a soft moan. Desperate to hear her moan again I began teasing her, circling the soft skin around her nipples with my thumbs, careful not to touch them.

"Quil…Quil!" She was getting impatient and I couldn't help but smile at the effect I was having on her.

"Ok baby, no more teasing." I bent my head down to her collar bone, kissing her softly as my thumbs brushed over her nipples once again, but this time I rubbed them thoroughly until they were tight buds, pinching them between my thumb and my forefinger and causing her let out several sweet moans.

I was dying to see more of her, I needed to get her dress off but she was taking things up a level, her natural instincts taking over as she grinded herself forcibly against my arousal. Her actions caused my body to jerk involuntarily. I grabbed bunches of her dress in each hand and ripped it off her.

She looked at me, eyes wide with amazement,

"Oops" was all I could think to say. She giggled then as she pulled my head to hers for another passion filled kiss. My hands went to the gently curve in the bottom of her back and I slid my hands up to the clasp of her bra; it was off in a second, managing to stay in one piece.

I lent her back gently so that I could get a good view of her but her hands went up instinctively to her breasts, covering them from my view. I bent my head down and kissed them lovingly until she felt ready to move them away. After a few seconds she felt comfortable enough, letting her hands drop to her sides and leaving me stunned by the beauty before me. Her breasts were perfectly formed peeks that fit the wonder of the rest of her body exactly.

"You're beautiful Claire" I murmured as I lowered my lips to her, kissing around each wonderful breast. Her hands dove into my hair and she guided my head to her nipples, I kissed the first one adoringly before flicking my tongue over it and sucking it into my mouth; Claire let out a loud cry and pulled my head to her closer. When she was sufficiently pleased with my work she moved my head to the other nipple and I repeated my actions.

Once she was satisfied, she pulled my head back to hers looking in my eyes as she grinded against me once again, telling me that she needed more. I had to slow things down, we couldn't go that far tonight, but I could not deny my Claire the release that she needed.

I laid her down on the bed, kissing her again but this time much more softly. I let my hands run lightly along the length of her beautiful body before allowing my lips to follow their actions. I tenderly kissed a trail down the length of her jaw, lingering at the soft spot just behind her delicate ears; I made my way down her neck and over her collarbone, I kissed her arms, her beautiful breasts, and down to her stomach, her belly button, and to the sensitive skin just above her knickers line. I hesitated for a second, waiting for the confirmation that I needed.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Quil, don't stop" Her voice was dripping with desire.

"Are you sure Claire? We don't ha-"

"I _need_ this Quil" her voice filled with desperation now.

I couldn't help but smile, "your wish is my command."

Her virginal white knickers were a reminder to me; I couldn't let this go too far, not tonight. Tonight was all about _her_.

I kissed my way down her legs, all the way to her toes before making my way back up to her thighs, I kissed the inner most parts before brushing my lips over her knickers and the hot mound between her legs. I could feel that she was already extremely wet there and I yearned to taste her. I slid my tongue down the length of her receiving a hint of her sweet taste and I craved more.

"Quil,…_please_" she begged.

I moved up to kiss her lips lovingly once more and then gently slid down her knickers, which she helped kick off rather eagerly. I laughed quietly to myself at her impatience as I brought my face back down to her most sensitive area. She was so beautiful, I could feel her heat radiating from her and she smelt so delectably sweet. I slid the entire surface area of my tongue over her, tasting and savoring her incredible flavour that was as sweet as nectar. Her whimpers were driving me crazy and when I heard my name fall from her lips I moaned her name devotedly in response.

I slipped my tongue in between her delicate folds and licked her right up to her clit, where I licked and sucked her most sensitive spot until it was swollen. She whimpered her approval and I slipped a finger inside her causing another moan as I set to work on building her up to breaking point.

"Oh my god Quil, don't stop", She was wriggling and squirming beneath me and I knew it was only so long before she was ready to release. I slid another finger inside her and pulled my lips away, wanting to drag her pleasure out for as long as possible. I made my way back to her lips, kissing her passionately.

Claire however had other ideas and put her hand down between her legs to rub her swollen clit,

"Uh uh baby, that's my job" I gave her my cheekiest smile as I moved her hands away.

"Quil, please, it needs to be rubbed!" she pleaded.

I couldn't deny my Claire anything so I kissed her once more before I made my way back down to her hot spot and sucked her clit into my mouth, flicking my tongue off of it at great speed.

I felt her body tense up as her back began to arch, and she sounded like she wanted to speak but no words were coming out. She was so wet now and I pumped her as fast as I could manage, and just as her back arched completely I slammed my fingers into her g-spot,

"Quuuuiiiilllllll!" She screamed my name, sending shivers right the way through me; she had never looked so beautiful.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ever wondered what happens when a werewolf imprints on a 2 year old?

Ok guys this update has taken a longgg time but I've been struggling with this story and liljenrocks' comment for me to not make this your average Quil and Claire struggling to be together story gave me a headache for where I could take this, but I've decided to keep it lighthearted and not to sacrifice fluff for huge drama so I hope that's ok! If you want something deep, check out my latest story about the Kim and Jared imprint, be warned though, it's much darker! Please review :)

**Chapter 6**

Claire's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning all hot and sticky and in the strong arms of Quil. I looked up to see him wide-awake, watching me,

"Hello" He said smiling and looking lovingly into my eyes as if I was the only other person in the world.

"Hey", I smiled at him and snuggled to get closer and inhale his lovely woodsy smell, "did last night really happen?"

His smile grew huge now, "you bet it did honey."

I giggled into his chest and planted a kiss there, "I love you."

He squeezed me gently, "To the moon and back".

-

We had laid like that for a good couple of hours until Quil had to leave before my uncle Sam and aunt Emily got back with the kids. Sam would know what had happened between us as soon as Quil phased and so he was coming round later to explain his actions in person. Part of me was embarrassed as hell but the other part was just too loved up. Haha how cheesy does that sound? But it's true; I'm in love with Quil Ateara! I danced around the room like a complete idiot until the sound of the front door opening startled me. They were back.

I bounded down the stairs to great them, unable to hide my immense happiness.

"I knew this was coming" my uncle said with a wry smile

Oops, "what was coming uncle Sam?"

Before he could answer we were interrupted by the sound of the door ringing, ahhh saved by the bell.

"Right on queue hey Claire" he chuckled, answering the door to see a nervous looking Quil standing on the porch.

"Afternoon boss" Quil greeted.

"Come on in Quil, I've got a feeling this is going to be an interesting conversation"

"Oh stop winding him up Sam, you know what he's here for, give the boy a break." Emily chipped in, trying to save Quil and me from our blushes.

"I want to here this Em, Quil's a big boy, he can cope" Sam turned to wink at me.

"Go on Quil" my uncle motioned for him to take a seat and waited for him to begin

"Erm, well…Sam…Sir, I-I I want to discuss mine and Claire's relationship" Quil said, rushing the last few words out. I blushed.

"Oh, I see, what about your relationship?" Sam questioned, trying to sound oblivious and failing.

"Sam" aunt Emily chastised.

"Well, erm, we have decided to move on to the next level and would be grateful for yours and Emily's blessing" Quil looked to me for support and I smiled back at him.

"The next level being?" Sam asked, obviously biting back a smile

Quil was practically dying of embarrassment and it _was_ a little funny but this wasn't fair, "uncle Sam! You know what he means! Can't you just be happy for us and drop it?!" I looked at him hopefully

"ok, ok, relax Claire honey, I'm only making Quil sweat a little, it's good for him" he laughed, "to be honest with you both I knew this was bound to happen so we took a little detour yesterday so I could talk with Edward Cullen, I knew he'd been through this before with Nessie and Jake and so I wanted his advice. He seemed to think trying to stop you both was a bad idea and I happen to agree with him. However, I would appreciate it if you would accept my one rule."

I sighed knowing this would be something I didn't want to agree to, "What uncle Sam?"

"You're 18 in a couple of months and after that I can't stop you from doing anything, but your parents trusted you into mine and your aunt Emily's care when they moved away 2 years ago and I promised I'd take care of you; so I would appreciate it if you refrained from…losing you're innocence, at least until then"

What?! I was furious, it wasn't an unreasonable thing to ask but come on, I'm already in the virgin minority at school, and, well Quil makes me so…well you know…hot! "You're not serious, how do you know we haven't already had sex?!" I shouted sounding rather desperate, but Quil butted in, golden boy as usual,

"That won't be a problem Sam, you have my word". Argh, had he forgotten how amazing last night was?

I gave my uncle my best death glare before resting it on Quil and stomping off to my room, probably making them all agree I was still too young for sex but I really didn't care at this point, Sam would have only turned his little request into an order if Quil had protested but did he have to go and agree so quickly? With no compromising?

I was sprawled out on my bed face down with my head buried in my pillow when I heard a faint knock on my door, I thought it was aunt Emily so I yelled for them to come in, not wanting to start a war with her too seen as she was the only way round uncle Sam, but I wasn't too surprised when I heard Quil's husky voice,

"Claire, I know this sucks and I'm sorry but your uncle wasn't asking a lot from us and we had to agree out of respect" he pleaded, walking over to the bed and sitting beside me.

"I know, you're right Quil and I'm sorry for acting like a spoilt kid but I've just wanted this for so long and now, when it all finally seems possible, we get rules slapped down on us!" I definitely sounded desperate now, Jeez Claire where's your dignity?!

Quil chuckled and put his hands on my waist to turn me over and force me to look at him. I complied but the feeling of his warm hands on my body reminded me of the night before and the memory, combined with his gorgeous chiseled features and that look of complete adoration he was giving me, led to my inability to control myself as I reached out for him, pulling him down on top of me. He was wayyy stronger than me and I half expected him not to appease me but when he obliged my wish for closeness I was spurred on, his heat and the electricity fueling my desire. I kissed him passionately and wrapped my legs around his hips, lifting myself up to him, needing to feel some sort of friction, but he suddenly froze.

"Claire", he reprimanded, "do you have to make this harder for me then it already is?"

I looked at his pained expression and couldn't help myself from bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter; did he realize how that just sounded? He must have done because it wasn't long before he joined me in hysterics.

After a good few minutes we had both sobered up and just lay on my bed silently as I drew patterns on Quil's arm with my fingers, relishing the feel of his hot skin.

"Come on" he said, disturbing me from the off-bounds place my mind was once again wondering to, "we should probably head down to First beach, the boys are having a bonfire and we could both do with some cold night air" He gave me his gorgeous cheeky smile and I mirrored it as he pulled me up and led me downstairs and out to his car.

When we arrived at the beach the whole pack was already there, minus Sam and Emily who had decided to give the guys some space from their Alpha for one night. It was great to have a little break from the authority figures but I began to miss my uncle's presence when Embry and Jake started winding up Quil and me about our new relationship and our inability to progress it any further.

Nessie had rushed over to say hi when she heard Jake's teasing and proceeded to smack him in the stomach, using her freaky super strength and causing him to let out a low wince.

"Of course they can still progress things, all he said was that you couldn't have sex right?" She asked us, completely unaffected by the awkwardness of the topic of conversation.

I looked up at Quil who didn't look uncomfortable but was clearly unwilling to answer the question.

"He said I had to retain my 'innocence'" I scoffed, "so I'm guessing that means anything that requires the removal of clothing and touching of highly sensitive areas".

Jake and Embry almost wet themselves laughing so hard, Quil looked slightly irritated with them but I just felt defeated by the whole situation. Kim and Jared came over to us now too, obviously intrigued by the laughter and Nessie filled them in on what they'd missed. I was seriously contemplating going home to ask for a definition of my 'innocence' when I was disturbed by Kim and Nessie's giggling.

"What now?" I asked, wondering what I'd gone and done to make them laugh this time.

"Ahhh Claire" Nessie said, putting her arm around my shoulders and pulling me away from Quil and off down the beach, "you have a lot to learn my fellow imprint but not to worry, I'm an expert on imprinting and over protective father figures and between me and Kim I'm sure we can devise a cunning solution to your unfortunate predicament" She said, he face beaming from the excitement of her scheming.

Uh oh.

**Please review, the button is getting lonely down there!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ever wondered what happens when a werewolf imprints on a 2 year old?

Please don't kill me for taking so long to update, I wrote the last chapter and then realized I didn't have a clue what Nessie was going to say to Claire lol. Sorry if it's not as good as you were expecting but I tried my hardest!

***You can view Claire's peach/pink babydoll by clicking on the link on my profile!**

Disclaimer: Characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, everything else belongs to me :)

**Chapter 7**

Claire's P.O.V.

"…You see, you want to make them believe that you're completely going to go along with everything they ask" Nessie explained.

"But I don't want to, this is the problem!" I whined

"Hang on a minute! Let me explain first Claire!"

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"You know you really have to calm down, this isn't that bad, I mean imagine having the added worry of your dad scanning through your thoughts every few minutes. I was constantly on edge for 6 months!...I did manage to completely memorize War and Peace for constant recitation though which was quite a feat." She seemed very proud of herself; "anyway, what you need to do first is find out _exactly_ what you aren't allowed to do, make sure it's clarified and then agree to it completely."

Kim nodded in agreement but I didn't understand. Weren't they supposed to be helping me _break_ the rules? I was about to protest but Ness held her hand up to stop me.

"Sam tells you you can't have sex then great, he never said you can't have a little fun right?" She winked at me and I was starting to come round to her way of thinking, "everything else is completely acceptable because he never said it wasn't. Have you never seen Forty Days and Forty Nights?! The flower completely doesn't work so I wouldn't bother trying it but the idea is there! Find new ways to get off on each other and just enjoy yourselves!"

I stared at her, jaw dropped open in shock. Were we really going to go into that much detail? I was kind of freaked out but also a little curious.

"You tried having sex with a flower?" I gawped in both shock and amazement.

"Yeah, well even with heightened senses the feather light feel was just too frustrating and you know how eager Jake can get, I ended up being repeatedly pricked by rose thorns before he got a little carried away, chucked the flower and just stuck to conventional foreplay…that was when my Dad came home early from hunting with my mom…not good." She mused.

Me and Kim giggled at that memory, werewolves can tend to get a little over enthused and the image of Edward's face when he caught them was priceless; Ness had come over after the infamous event and showed us over a tub of cookie dough ice-cream, using her special power. She wasn't in the best of moods.

However, _I_ didn't have the problem of a mind-reading father (thank God), neither was it simply finding a loophole in my uncle's prohibition, because even if we did I knew that Quil would be completely against breaking his promise to Sam. He hadn't been commanded to keep his word by the magical powers of the alpha wolf because he was trusted and I couldn't blame him for not wanting to lose that trust; but…on the other hand, as Nessie instructed, I would make my uncle clarify his rules first and then we wouldn't be breaking any rules…and…if I wanted him, how could he resist me? I was his imprint after all, and we possess our own special powers too.

"So guys, if I decide to bend the rules how do you suggest I convince Quil to play along?" I asked.

Both of their faces lit up in excitement, "You have to tease him but in a way that makes it look unintentional" Kim chipped in, "leave your sexiest underwear out for him to see for example."

"Drop things discretely, and bend down to pick them up" Nessie added.

"As in 'bend and snap?'" I looked at her unimpressed, "do you get all of your tips from movies?"

"Hey, they work!" she protested.

"Hmmm, but Quil is pretty good at ignoring these things, I literally tried _everything_ to get him to notice me in the first place…to no avail." I sulked.

"Well then your going to have to step it up a notch, he's already tasted the sugar now, and sugar is highly addictive, he won't be able to resist you for long".

We all burst into fits of laughter, "Seriously Ness, where do you get this stuff?"

"My aunt Rose is a master in the art of seduction, she's taught me well"

"Well" Kim said, "I don't have any relatives giving me tips but _experience_ has taught me that if he accidentally catches you showering he's going to have a _big_ problem on his hands, if you know what I mean" She winked.

"Kim, you little seductress!" I exclaimed, unable to hide my shock and causing her to blush heavily in the process.

"But then when he finally gives in to temptation, you have to get him all 'excited' and then _stop _before you actually do anything major, it will drive him crazy and when you finally do give in it will be mind blowing, trust me" She smiled cheekily.

Me and Ness both stood with our mouths hanging open, this was the Kim that everyone thought was quiet and demure, and she'd been hiding this nympho side to her away.

"I guess it's true what they say, it's the quiet ones that you have to watch" I mused, causing us all to burst into a round of giggles.

----------------

Ness and Kim had given me some great tips and ideas at the barbeque and once I got home I had thrown another tantrum (on purpose this time), and made my uncle confirm his rules once again. No sex was the golden rule and he had made me promise not to break it, which of course I did after only partly feigning my annoyance.

Quil had left for patrol before I had brought up the subject again, as I didn't want him to see for a second time how against us having sex my uncle was, but he was coming back again later to see me.

I didn't want to use up all of my tips in one day as this project was going to be a slow process, so my plan for tonight was to grab a shower and return to my room (where Quil would be waiting for me), still dripping wet wearing only a towel. I would then retrieve the racy peach/pink babydoll and panties* I had left out on my bed and slip them on. I had bought a ton of _Victoria's Secret_ underwear months ago in preparation for spending the night with Quil but that day had never come, the only times he would stay was if I had been upset about something or we had fallen asleep in front of the TV, and even then he would always be gone when I woke up.

I was just washing my hair out when I heard Quil at the front door; my uncle was still out running patrol so my aunt Em let him in, where he would no doubt wait for me in my room seen as it was getting quite late, following my plan perfectly. My surrogate parents didn't mind Quil being in my room at this time of night because they knew we couldn't always see each other at conventional times due to Quil's wolf job, plus…they trusted us, which made me feel kinda guilty, but only until I reminded myself that we weren't going to _break_ the rules, just bend them slightly.

I gave myself another 5 minutes in the shower before I made my way across the corridor to my room, opening the door to see a gorgeous, half-naked Quil eyeing my delicate underwear. Oh he was going to get it all the worse now, he couldn't honestly expect to turn up here topless with a physique that hot and not get tortured in return. If he did then he had another thing coming.

"Oops" I finally spoke up, trying to act embarrassed as Quil turned to see me, "I didn't know you'd be back so soon, I would have been ready sooner."

Coyness was not my most prominent feature, and I wasn't helped by the way Quil was now eying me, sending shivers through my body and taking everything I had not to pounce on him right this minute.

"It's ok…I'll wait for you outside" he finally broke the silence, still avoiding eye contact as he headed towards the door.

"Quil, I think we're passed you having to leave the room for me to get changed, just turn around for a minute ok?" It was more of an instruction than a question and he obliged (like I planned he would), turning to face the bed.

I reached round him to grab my underwear, knowing that he would be watching my hand, just as I knew he would be listening as the towel dropped to my feet. I changed slowly, perhaps a little too slow but I knew it was doing the trick because the usually 'cool' Quil was struggling to keep still; but when I looked down I suddenly felt a little overexposed as the realization hit that Quil's super powerful eyes could probably see right through this thing. But come on Claire, what did he expect you to wear to bed? Some old sweats and a tatty t-shirt? I don't think so.

"Ok, I'm dressed" I said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

He turned to face me, and slowly raked his gaze from my feet all the way up, briefly resting on significant areas until reaching my eyes.

"Is that what you call dressed?" He asked, sounding amused but there was also something else in his voice, it was huskier than usual, husky with desire?

I shrugged, "well enough for bed yeah, I usually just wear panties so I keep cool, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" I smiled at him innocently, but then dropped my face into a sad expression, "do you not like it Quil?"

**Quil's P.O.V**

"Do you not like it Quil?" She pouted as she bit her bottom lip.

Jeez! Did I not like it?!?! Was this girl trying to kill me tonight?! First she walks in wearing no more than a small towel, showing off her sexy long legs, which I desperately wished were wrapped around me right now, and dripping wet from her shower; God how I wanted to be one of those beads of water, running over her sexy curves and all the way down her beautiful body…And the way she said my name, causing memories of the night before to come flooding back. Argh, if only Sam hadn't made me give him my damn word!

"Claire, given our current circumstances, do you really want me to tell you what your little outfit is doing to me?" I decided to answer honestly.

She scanned over herself, giving me a doe-eyed expression when she met my gaze again, "it's just my pajamas Quil", but her small smile gave her intentions away. Yes, she _was_ trying to kill me.

But before I could call her out on her shameless teasing she had closed the distance between us, crushing her slender body against mine, and causing me to jolt at the contact of her silky smooth skin. She wrapped her delicate arms around my neck and pulled herself up on her tiptoes, enabling her to passionately brush her lips over mine.

Her kiss was setting my body on fire and I could feel my heat growing, spreading. Consuming hers. The kiss was reckless and wonderful and was deepened further as she opened her mouth wider to allow my hot tongue inside. We were fast losing touch of all reality and I felt myself harden inside my jeans. As if in answer to my hunger, she rubbed against me and my hands cupped her round backside in order to pull her more firmly against my lower body.

The room was growing hotter and hotter and I was on the verge of ripping her 'pajamas' off of her when I was shaken out of the moment's passion by the sound of Sam approaching the house, his presence reminding me of my word to him.

I swore lightly as I stepped away from her, "Shit Claire what are we doing? This has _got_ to stop."

Her beautiful face was flustered, her lips swollen from our kiss and my heart ached to pull her back into my arms. But if I wanted to keep my Alpha's respect I couldn't.

I kissed her lightly on her forehead, afraid to touch her lips again, before murmuring goodnight and diving out of her window.

I ran home in my human form, afraid to phase for fear of my thoughts being heard by the rest of the pack; and was thus able to focus on the tight discomfort in the lower half of my body telling me that unless I wanted permanent damage, this could definitely not happen again. Not before she was 18 anyway.


End file.
